Forfeit
by 07-Ghost-Kuroyuri
Summary: Haruse has gone missing, and Kuroyuri doesn't know what to do about it. Will the Black Hawks be able to find him, or will Kuroyuri have to take the matter into her own hands and desert Ayanami's squad?
1. Forfeit

The steady beat of rain could be heard throughout the entire Ribidzile as all of the Black Hawks slept, all  
except for one. Kuroyuri couldn't help but be kept awake by the constant flashes of lightning and  
thunder; a lurching feeling of anxiety churned in her stomach as she stared at the ceiling as it flashed  
from bright white to dark again, followed by the ear-splitting crash of thunder. The pinkette sat up,  
Haruse was no where to be found, it was strange for him not to be anxiously pacing beside his  
commander's bed on a noght like this, 'Strange...'speculated the warsfeil as she slowly got out of the  
bed, cringing as another pattern of bright electricity and thunder were triggered.

Stepping into the hall, the commander peered around in the dark. Apparently Ayanami or perhaps  
Katsuragi had shut them off in the dormitory area of the military ship. Kuroyuri hated the dark deeply,  
almost as much as she hated Labrador. Eye narrowed, she began to trudge down the dark hallway with  
her hand skimming the smooth walls, trying to atleast feel for any doors. Luckily, the warsfeil came  
across the first door. Squinting, she tried to read the engraving on it, "K..Konatasu?"she mumbled,  
frowning slightly as she continued on her way, hand still on the wall.

Once again, she halted her movement as she came across yet another door, this time instead of reading  
the name she peered inside, knowing exactly whose room it was. A devilish smile formed on her lips as  
she slowly opened the door, there she saw Hyuuga fast asleep. Lucky for her, he'd kept a small light on  
so she could see, surprisingly, a desk with a cup of pens and markers on it. Kuroyuri grinned as she  
silently advanced towards the cup, grabbing a black sharpie marker before ascending towards the  
major. She couldn't help but giggle slightly as she began to draw on his face childishly, drawing a  
mustache, monocle, and a unibrow before she was satisfied with her artwork. Putting the sharpie away,  
she exited the major's room, once again startled by a crack of lightning.

Calming down, she opened another door, finally finding her faithful begleiter's room, letting out a  
breath of relief, she entered greeting him before noticing something. Haruse was nowhere to be found,  
or atleast from what the colonel could see anyways, "Haruse?" the commander called, eye huge with  
worry as nobody replied to her call. Fully entering the room, she began to wander about, repeatedly  
calling the begleiter's name, only to be let down more and more each time. Grief began to etch into her  
heart as she couldn't find her friend.

"Where is he...?"she wondered, pouting as she sat on his bed, mind deep in thought. Kuroyuri knew for a  
fact that if Haruse was leaving, or departed for a secret mission, he'd definitely report to her before  
descending. So...Why didn't he?

~Author's note~

I'm sorry for the suckish-ness, I really felt like doing a KuroHaru fanfic, buuuuut, as you can see, Haruse  
is nowhere to be found! DUNDUNDUN. Hehe~ I hoped you enjoyed, if you have any ideas for the story,  
feel free to let me know in the reviews! :D THANKS FOR READING! w Please Review?~ Oh also, I'm sorry for it being soooooo short .


	2. Betrayal

Betrayal

Shortly after Kuroyuri discovered and reported Haruse's disappearance, an emergency meeting for the Black Hawks was held. Ayanami sat at the end of the table like usual, and began the meeting with his usual cold expression. The Black Hawks sat, wide awake and at full attention, taking the matter very seriously. As Ayanami continued on with the meeting, Kuroyuri began to bite her lip, more and more. So far, the Colonel wasn't agreeing with anything her superior had been saying; it all seemed absolutely pointless to her.

Minutes turned into hours of the pointless jibber-jabber, and finally, the warsfeil couldn't take it anymore. Slamming her hands on the oak table where she sat, she stood, eye narrowed. Shocked, the other subordinates, and their superior halted to stare at the commander,"This is _Bullshit_!"she exclaimed, glaring at her shocked colleagues, "So far, from what I've been hearing, you're planning to do almost _nothing _about my begleiter's disappearance, isn't that right, Ayanami-sama?!"Kuroyuri accused, a look of sheer rage on her face. 'Oh god...I'm going to die now, aren't I?' she muttered in her mind, her emotions flickering from rage, to sadness, to fear, then back to her rage.

Ayanami stared at the colonel calmly, before replying,"Kuroyuri-sama, I never said that I didn't plan to do nothing about Haruse's disappearance, but if that's what you'd like to believe I'm saying, go right ahead and think that."the superior paused, before continuing on more coldly,"These kinds of things take time to analyze. We'll start trying to find what happened soon, but first, we need to find stuff, and evidence." With that, the chief of staff stood, "You're now dismissed."he finished, exiting the room, clearly irked.

As the other Black Hawks began to exit, Konatsu stayed behind just as Kuroyuri did. "K-Kuroyuri-sama...?"he murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder, slightly concerned for his superior. Kuroyuri whirled around to face the blonde, "Don't touch me so freely!"she hissed, stomping out of the room. 'Pointless...'Konatsu thought, also leaving the board room.

Rage churned in the warsfeil as she retreated to her quarters, 'They're not doing _anything_ to help my Haruse! Nothing at all!'she screamed in her head, eyebrows narrowed in frustration, 'Investigating will take way too long...' Kuroyuri shut her door behind her and stared at the wall, attempting to think about what to do. She could still remember when Teito Klein had deserted the empire, how the military had only managed to find him within days, and pursued him for months with no end. But Kuroyuri wasn't anything close to as valuable as Teito was, she didn't have the eye of Mikhail or Raphael, that was the reason why they'd kept him alive- even after committing treason.

The Warsfeil frowned, deserting the military definitely was not an option, but...She couldn't just sit here and do nothing about her friends disappearance either; she had to choose, and do it now. After a couple of moments of deep consideration, the pinkette stood, a determined demeanor about her- she would do it, she would desert the empire to find Haruse, and she'd destroy anyone that got in her way. Even if it meant she'd be betraying Ayanami, and committing treason.

~Author's Note~

And there's chapter two, I'm sorry if it's confusing! . Eh, Kuroyuri-sama is deciding to go on her own I suppose. c: Please review, and I hope you enjoyed! :D Thanks for reading 3


	3. Fleeing

Fleeing

Rain and wind howled outside as Kuroyuri fled. Blood was everywhere, it was spattered all over her small body. The iron tang made her eye twitch, she'd committed treason. Multiple guards had tried to get in her way, and as she'd promised herself, she had destroyed them. Kuroyuri couldn't help but wonder if word had gotten to Ayanami and his other subordinates about the murders she'd committed, if word had gotten that far already, she would be dead in a matter of minutes. Heart pounding, she pressed onwards to retrieve a hawkzile she'd had when she was still loyal to the military, she could easily use it to flee from the empire. She could see the doors to the bay where each of the hawkziles were kept, she was getting more hopeful with each step.

Kuroyuri halted briefly before proceeding to enter the code into the padlock that held the doors tightly shut. A small smile spread across her lips as the green letters flashed, signalling she had access as the doors swiftly slid open. The warsfeil glanced around the hallway cautiously before entering the bay of hawkziles and other machines/weapons. Immediately the lieutenant colonel spotted the hawkzile she'd been using. Proceeding forwards, her zaiphon started to whirl around her palm, starting the hawkzile as if it were a key. Mounting the hawkzile, she hovered in the air, realizing the bays mouth was shut tightly. Kuroyuri looked around the entire bay on the machine before finally realizing there was no other way out. "I didn't want to have to do this…"she muttered, narrowing her eye. Yet again, her zaiphon began to flow and whirl around her palm. Without hesitation, she launched it at a nearby wall, causing it to crumble, leaving a well spaced gap. Perfect.

The sky was beginning to get lighter as dawn crept upon the darkness, making a gorgeous mixture of dark blue with a pastel mixture of pinks, purples and greens. Furious shouts could be heard from a few yards behind the warsfeil, "They've already caught on…"she mumbled, not even glancing behind herself, it would be a waste of time anyways, she _knew_ precisely who was behind her.

A giggle confirmed the commanders guess as she glanced over her shoulder, Hyuuga was coming up beside her, his katana out and ready. "Kuro-chan, won't you get a cold if you're out in such bad weather?" he laughed, lashing out at the smaller of the two with the blade, hardly missing the lieutenant colonel.

"Ugh, I should have known Ayanami-sama would send the idiot." the girl growled, continuing to evade the man trying to slice her, "I have to do this, you idiot! I have to find Haruse…" she murmured, trying to get the other black hawk to understand her motive. "I-I'll come back as soon as I find him, I swear!"

Hyuuga halted briefly before lashing out again with an even greater speed, slashing the engine, luckily missing Kuroyuri, "Kuro-chan, you know what happens to deserters. You're officially classified as one in the empires books." he cooed, watching as the former lieutenant colonel began to plummet downwards. 'Should I just allow this or…?'he pondered, watching uneasily. Part of the warsfeil wanted to help his former superior, but he knew that he couldn't and it slightly pained him to witness this happen.

Kuroyuri grasped onto the hawkzile for dear life, "Damn it, Hyuuga!" she screeched, the wind blowing through her hair like a blade. The wind blew in her face harshly, making each breath pained, and sharp. At this rate, she would most likely die of a lack of air before hitting the rough ground. Taking a sharp breath, she pulled the clutch up, hoping it would do something for her. The only thing it seemed to do was quicken the falling hawkzile, decreasing her time in the air. Closing her eyes, she leaped off of the plummeting machinery hoping for the best. Maybe if she was lucky, she wouldn't hit any ridges on her way down. Seconds passed before the warsfeil heard a loud splashing sound, followed by a shocking cold piercing through her small body. Kuroyuri thrashed her arms and kicked her legs, trying to get above the surface. 'A river…' she theorized, there was definitely a flow to this body of water, so it probably was a river…

After what had seemed like hours, the pinkette managed to reach the surface, spitting water, and inhaling many breaths of precious air. Narrowing her eye, she waded to the nearest river bank, water dripping off her, head to toe. The warsfeil observed her surroundings, there was a small clearing of trees, before it faded into a thick mass of rocks. "Heh…Maybe I could ditch the bastards in there." she guessed, heading for the rocks. She was not going to die here, not yet, she had to find Haruse, and get him back beside her side. Then, she could end this nightmare and hopefully return the military, without a too harsh punishment. 'I'd probably deserve one anyways…' Kuroyuri thought, glancing upwards, surprisingly it was clear. It was…eerie.

Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little choppy… : And I'm also sorry for being inactive on this story, compared to Crack Addicts. I'll try to update more frequently, but I'm like, brain dead with this one, so if updates take a VERY long time, I apologize. Well, good news is, I might start writing a new fanfic soon, using FMA and 07-Ghost, but I don't know if I'll REALLY upload it!~ x3 Oh Roy Mustang!~ 3 Ehem,… Never mind that! ." Hope you enjoyed, and have a fantastic day/night! ;D


End file.
